Blessure fatale
by lasurvolte
Summary: Kirua veut protéger Gon même au prix de sa vie, c'est pour ça qu'il se reçoit cette attaque à la place de Gon, pour ça qu'il agonise dans ses bras...


**Titre :** Blessure fatale

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Hunter x Hunter ne m'appartient pas

 **Pairing :** Kirugon

* * *

L'épée arrivait droit sur Gon. Il fallut un centième de seconde à Kirua pour analyser la situation. Gon était trop lent, il allait forcément être transpercé. Soit Kirua ne bougeait pas et laissait son meilleur ami se faire tuer, soit il le protégeait mais prendrait les dégâts. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir, son corps bougea tout seul et il fut sur Gon avant l'épée, il repoussa son meilleur ami au loin et sentit la lame pénétrer dans son corps. Il atterrit le nez en premier dans la terre et se fit la réflexion que ça faisait un mal de chien cette épée en lui. Il entendit Gon crier et ne sut pas trop ce qui arrivait autour. Juste Gon qui vint vers lui et souleva son visage. L'épée disparu, c'était une lame de Nen, mais le sang de Kirua se rependit quand même, la plaie ne se ferma pas comme par magie. Gon le retourna délicatement, assis sur ses genoux, il posa le corps de Kirua sur ses cuisses.

\- Kirua…

\- Gon…

Kirua lui sourit alors qu'il sentait Gon trembler :

\- Ça va, dit-il, c'est … c'est juste une blessure de rien du tout.

Qui faisait vraiment mal mais Kirua était habitué à la douleur. Il vit Gon hocher la tête et sentit une caresse sur sa joue :

\- On va te soigner, fit Gon, d'accord ? Tu vas tenir bon, on va te soigner.

\- Oui.

Kirua avait du mal à respirer et il se mit à tousser pour chercher un peu d'air. Le goût du sang envahi sa bouche et il le sentit dégouliner sur ses lèvres. Gon devint de plus en plus pâle et des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Il fallait que Kirua le rassure :

\- C'est rien… Ça va… Je t'assure.

Il avait froid, et le sang se répandait partout sur les cuisses de Gon.

\- Je vais… Juste… Me reposer, murmura-t-il.

Ses paupières lui paraissaient lourdes. Vraiment lourdes. Gon se mit à trembler plus fort :

\- Non Kirua, faut pas que tu dormes, reste avec moi. Reste avec moi.

\- Juste un peu…

\- Kirua…

De l'eau atterrit sur le front de Kirua qui rouvrit les yeux, c'était Gon qui pleurait si fort. Kirua ne pouvait pas mourir et l'abandonner, Gon avait besoin de lui. Il leva sa main vers Gon, il y avait du sang dessus et quand ses doigts touchèrent la joue de son ami, il y fit une marque rouge. Gon attrapa sa main et la serra contre son visage, tant pis s'il y étalait du sang.

\- Gon… Je vais… Bien…

Ses derniers mots ne furent qu'un souffle, il se sentit partir. Au moins, il avait protégé Gon, son ami était en vie. Les forces l'abandonnèrent, son bras retomba et ses yeux se fermèrent. Il allait juste se reposer un peu… Juste un peu.

\- Kirua… Kirua ?

Sans réponse de son ami, Gon poussa un hurlement désemparé. Il se recroquevilla sur le corps de Kirua et le serra fort. Kirua n'était pas mort, il n'allait pas mourir, ce n'était pas possible. Gon avait trop besoin de lui, il était la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui, Kirua ne pouvait simplement pas mourir. Gon essuya ses larmes, il posa délicatement Kirua sur le sol et se releva. Le combat avait été mis sur pause après l'attaque qui avait atteint Kirua, comme si ce qui venait d'arriver était trop terrible pour qu'on puisse continuer à se battre. Ou bien c'était parce que les autres amis de Gon avait réussi à gérer la situation pendant ce temps-là. L'un prenant un deuxième adversaire, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Gon fit un pas enjambant son ami, puis un deuxième. Son Nen s'enclencha, il n'était pas blanc, mais noir, rempli de malveillance, de colère et d'horreur. Il allait tuer celui qui avait fait ça à Kirua. Son esprit fut pris dans une sorte de brume, il ne voyait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait autour, il eut vaguement l'impression qu'un de ses alliés s'approchaient de Kirua, mais ce fut uniquement parce que la seule chose dont il était encore conscient c'était du corps de Kirua derrière lui. Et de l'ennemi droit devant.

Le regard de Gon s'était vidé de toute émotion, comme s'il n'était plus qu'une machine dont seules les traces de larmes sur ses joues prouvaient qu'il avait été humain.

\- Kirua… Commença-t-il d'une voix grave et menaçante, Kirua est mon meilleur ami.

Son aura s'agrandit encore plus autour de lui, plus sombre, plus dangereuse. Il allait venger Kirua. Sa rage était telle que l'ennemi reculait. À la base, il devait juste se battre contre deux gosses, il ne pensait pas qu'il en arriverait là, il ne pensait pas devoir faire face à un monstre. Si seulement son épée avait pu tuer celui-ci plutôt que l'autre, il aurait sans doute été moins en danger. Mais c'était trop tard. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, fuir. Fuir loin de ce gamin. Il voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais Gon bondit et apparu juste à côté de lui, lui donnant un coup de poing pour l'empêcher de partir. Puis un autre, pour lui faire mal, puis un autre pour lui faire encore plus mal. Il s'acharna sur l'homme sans même utiliser son jajanken, pas tout de suite, pas encore. Gon sentait le sang de Kirua rependu sur sa joue, sur ses jambes, ça lui faisait mal et plus la douleur était intense, plus il frappait fort. L'autre se mit à genoux et implora sa pitié, Gon lui écrasa le visage avec son pied.

\- S'il te plaît, ne me tue pas.

\- Ta gueule, hurla Gon. Ne l'ouvre plus.

\- S'il te plaît !

Gon poussa un cri sauvage :

\- Comment oses-tu supplier alors que tu as fait du mal à mon meilleur ami ? À la personne la plus importante pour moi ?

Gon se pencha vers l'homme et l'attrapa par le col :

\- Écoute-moi, éructa-t-il, comment tu as pu faire ça à Kirua ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait hein ? Pour qui tu te prends pour blesser mon ami ?

L'homme pleura :

\- Je suis désoléééééééé.

Il se reçu un coup de poing tant ses excuses mirent en colère Gon.

\- Tu vas mourir, je vais te faire payer, cracha Gon. Je vais te faire payer.

L'autre recommença à supplier, alors que Gon préparait son jajanken. Un jajanken qui allait arracher le crâne de ce type qui avait fait du mal à Kirua.

Kirua.

Était-il mort ? Ne le reverrait-il plus jamais ? Son meilleur ami l'avait protégé et à cause de lui… À cause de lui… Kirua…

La tristesse rendit Gon fou et il mit tout son Nen dans l'attaque. Il n'avait conscience de rien. Il ne voyait pas ses amis autour qui l'appelait. Il n'entendait rien, rien du tout. Il allait tuer, tuer, tuer. Et ensuite… Ensuite, il tuerait encore, jusqu'à ce que Kirua soit vengé. Gon détruirait tout.

Alors une main se referma sur sa manche et Gon rencontra les yeux de Kirua. Aussitôt il se calma, son attaque disparue immédiatement, ses yeux reprirent vie, il se tourna vers son ami qui se tenait à genou sur le sol, torse nu, une main sur le ventre entouré d'un tissu blanc.

\- Gon… Ça suffit.

\- Tu n'es pas mort.

\- Je … Je t'ai dit… Que ça allait.

Gon s'accroupit face à lui et le plus délicatement du monde, il le souleva du sol, ses bras sous ses genoux et derrière ses épaules. Il le prit contre lui et Kirua grimaça.

\- Nov… a bandé la plaie… Je crois. Ça… Ça m'a réveillé. Gon… Tu ne dois pas… Le tuer. D'accord ?

Gon hocha la tête et la joue de Kirua se posa contre son torse.

\- Je ne … suis pas si faible, souffla Kirua. Je ne… Vais pas mourir… Comme ça.

Kirua ferma les yeux, il était épuisé. Peut-être bien qu'il allait mourir comme ça après tout, mais il devait calmer Gon, il devait ramener Gon. Son Gon. Il perdit conscience peu de temps après, à nouveau. Il avait dû faire mille efforts pour arriver jusqu'à son meilleur ami et l'arrêter, il avait dû puiser dans toutes ses dernières forces, mais il avait réussi. Gon était calmé.

Gon se tourna froidement vers l'homme :

\- Disparaît, cracha-t-il, si je te revois, je ne te laisserai pas partir.

Puis il lui tourna le dos et avança avec Kirua dans ses bras. Il emmènerait son meilleur ami à l'hôpital, c'était ça la priorité maintenant, plus aucun ennemi ne l'arrêterait, plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Quand Kirua rouvrit les yeux, il se sentait engourdit. Il cligna des paupières, et la première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond blanc. La deuxième, fut le visage de Gon près de lui. Son ami tenait sa main et dormait bruyamment la tête posée sur le matelas. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait au fur et à mesure de ses ronflements, et Kirua le trouva à la fois agaçant et extrêmement mignon. Gon était propre, il avait changé de vêtement et il n'y avait plus de traces du sang de Kirua sur lui.

Kirua le fixa jusqu'à ce que Gon se réveille, arrêtant de ronfler d'un coup et se redressant droit comme un I sur sa chaise. Gon remarqua que Kirua avait ouvert les yeux et il prit une grande inspiration alors que son visage se remplissait de joie :

\- Kirua !

Kirua ne vit rien venir et se retrouva dans les bras de Gon qui fut si brusque qu'il réveilla la douleur à sa blessure.

\- Gon… Tu me fais mal !

Gon se recula les paumes levées et passa une main derrière son crâne l'air gêné :

\- Aha, désolé, désolé, je suis tellement heureux.

Kirua expira et fit signe à Gon de se rapprocher. Quand il fut assez prêt, Kirua posa son menton sur son épaule. Il sentit alors Gon se mettre à pleurer et leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Pourquoi tu chiales ?

\- Parce que… Je suis tellement heureux. J'ai eu tellement peur Kirua, j'ai eu vraiment vraiment peur. Je veux pas te perdre.

Kirua tapota le crâne de Gon :

\- Tu vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Gon.

Gon hocha la tête et Kirua se recula, essuyant les larmes de son ami avec ses pouces. Il vint poser son front sur celui de Gon et lui sourit. Gon loucha.

\- C'est ma faute, Kirua, souffla-t-il. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te protégerai.

\- Si tu fais une idiotie, compte sur moi pour te remettre les pendules à l'heure.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai pas envie de te perdre non plus abruti.

Gon se mordit les lèvres et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Kirua soupira. Il donna un petit coup dans le front de Gon avec le sien et continua de passer ses pouces sur ses joues pour effacer ses pleurs. Gon renifla super fort, ouvrit ses bras et les passa derrière Kirua, mais super doucement pour pas lui faire mal.

\- Je t'aime Kirua, avoua-t-il. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup.

Les joues de Kirua devinrent cramoisies, et Gon posa la sienne contre son épaule. Le corps de Kirua était chaud, bien vivant, Gon entendait son cœur qui battait tellement vite dans sa poitrine, et cela le rassurait. Ses larmes se tarirent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire tendre. Kirua se dégonfla contre lui et profita simplement du câlin. Il était heureux d'être vivant, même s'il aurait donné sa vie pour Gon.

Et c'est entre les murs de cette chambre d'hôpital que Gon posa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je me suis pas trop pris la tête pour donner des explications sur le pourquoi du comment du combat ou je ne sais quoi, ce qui m'intéressait c'était que Kirua soit presque mort devant Gon, pas le reste, donc désolé pour le scénario un peu pourri. Je voulais vraiment juste me baser sur les sentiments alors… Voilà.


End file.
